


Naughty list

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Christmas Requests [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Smut, Fingerfucking, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Mario, makes Marco's naughty list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty list

**Author's Note:**

> As i'm still stuck in hospital after a series of fits D: I thought I might as well start on my Christmas requests. This usually isn't my kind of thing, so if I did anything wrong please tell me. All mistakes will be fixed as soon as I get home, I miss quite a lot with writing on mobile. 
> 
> The request is: Can you please please please write where Marco puts Mario on his naughty list, and punishes him? but it’s all just a bit of fun? Thanks. (Can you use a little BDSM, gags, and some panties)

"You've been a really naughty boy this year, Mario." Marco smirks and leans back in the arm chair, in the hotel he's rented for him and Mario. Marco's eyes are firmly planted on the beautiful sight in front of him.

Mario's large brown eyes, meet Marco's own. That's the thing with Marco, he's a good dominant, and he can read Mario like an open book. They are not in a Dom/sub relationship though, this is just a bit of Christmas fun.

Marco reads Mario's eyes, the younger is practically begging to be touched, but Marco is too busy enjoying his handy work to touch Mario, right now. Mario is kneeling on the double bed, a fluffy pair of handcuffs are binding Mario's hands, up above his head, Marco was delighted to find a hook on the ceiling. Mario's back is completely straight, while his knees are spread apart.  

The older one bites his lip, he hates when Mario gives him the puppy eyes, they always get to him. "Don't give me that look, Mario. If you didn't want to make Santa's naughty list, you should have been a good boy." Marco pushes himself up from the bed, and makes his way over to where Mario's bound on the bed.

Marco stalks over like a predator, his eyes never leaving Mario's body. Mario has started to slaver a little around the pink ball gag, his whole body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Mario's chest is heaving, and his legs are shaking a little but, Marco knows Mario's not at all uncomfortable.   

The ginger pushes himself up onto the bed, and kneels behind Mario. Marco kisses Mario on the neck, and works his way up to the shell of Mario's ear, licking around it, and making the younger one shudder underneath Marco's touch. "Fuck, Mario. You don't know how good you look like this."

"Msevo." Mario mumbles around the ball gag, the yellow panties Marco has put him in for punishment, is doing nothing to hide his cock, the very tip poking out of the waist band, just begging to be touched.

"I can understand you." Marco mocks, and runs his finger tip around the gag in Mario's mouth. The younger one's lips are pink, and dripping with saliva, and it's so fucking hot."

Mario's not sure if Marco wants him to speak, but he repeats the moan again, earning a little evil chuckle from Marco. The younger one whines around the gag, once Marco starts to back away from him, once again.

"Stop whining Mario, or i'll go down to the bar, and leave you here." Marco glares, and it makes Mario shiver, even though he knows Marco wouldn't really do that to him. The younger one's eyes widen, once Marco pulls out his cell phone.

As soon as Marco holds up the phone in front of him, Mario's cock starts to twitch furiously in the yellow panties. A damp patch has formed on the front of the fabric, from the serious amount of pre-cum leaking from Mario's needy member.

"I'm going to take a photo Mario, if you are at all uncomfortable, i'll delete them after, ok?" Marco waits for Mario to nod, before the snaps the first picture. Mario moans around the gag, something is extremely sexy about Marco taking photos of him in this position. Marco snaps a few more photos from different angle, then tosses his phone down onto the bed. Marco creeps back over to Mario, a bottle of lube in his hand, and a wicked smirk on his face.  

"I'm going to make you come, from just using my fingers." Marco announces, while covering his fingers with the small tube over lube. "You've been a naughty boy this year, and naughty boys don't deserve my cock."

Marco pushes the fabric of Mario's panties to one side, and circles Mario's eager  entrance with the single finger. Mario sucks in a breath of anticipation, of course he would prefer Marco's cock, but his fingers are much better than nothing.

After what seems like a life time for Mario, Marco finally pushes the finger inside, pushing it as deep as he can, and finding Mario's swollen prostate. Marco curls his finger, and draws little circles. Mario moans around the gag, and even more saliva runs down his face.

Marco doesn't thrust with his finger, he isn't stretching Mario, instead he fully concentrates on Mario's prostate. He knows just how badly Mario wants to come, and deliberately circles it, just for a few seconds, then presses down on the gland, taking Mario by surprise.

"Do you like this Mario, getting off with just one finger?" Marco chuckles, while Mario moans once again. The older one pushes into Mario's prostate, and the younger one gasps, his orgasm taking him completely by surprise.

"Shh, it's ok baby. Calm down." Marco pecks Mario's temple, as the younger one falls apart, his shaking, and moaning, crying out around the ball gag as he loses it, and spills his milky white seed into the bed sheets. Marco lets his finger slip out, but he keeps him in a tight grip, until he's sure about Mario's strength.  

Marco takes Mario's chin into his hand, and reaches around to let the ball gag, slip out of his mouth. Mario groans, and works his jaw, while the saliva drips down his face. Marco reaches over for the wash cloth, and wipes it away from Mario's mouth. "This is what you get Mario, for scoring against Dortmund." Marco smirks, this being the only excuse, he can use to punish Mario.

Mario nods in response, he's not sure what Marco expects from him, until the older one clears his throat, and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, Marco." Mario hurries to say, but he's not sure if that's what Marco wants.

"Good boy." Marco lays down on the double bed, beside Mario's bound body, and palms his own achingly hard cock through his tight jeans. "Hmm, I hope you behave, so next time you won't make the naughty list."

"Hmmm." Mario raises an eyebrow, and pulls on his restraints, giving them a testing pull, when is Marco going to untie him anyway? "What if I don't want to be a good boy, I might like being on the naughty list."

Marco chuckles, he secretly loves Mario being on the naughty list as well. "If you continue to be naughty Mario, I'll use the pictures of you in a very compromising position, as my Christmas card photo."  

"Wanker." Mario jokes, but Marco can only laugh even harder, than before, and palms his needy cock for a second time, in front of Mario, just so the younger one can see just how hard he is.

"If you keep being a good boy Mario, i'll fuck you into the bed sheet, that's what you want isn't it?"

 

 

 

 

 

If anyone has any Christmas requests, please leave a comment or leave on in my ask box on Tumblr: [Sexualfootballblog](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/) Any M/M pairings are welcome. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I'll possibly add a second chapter. :)
> 
>  
> 
> PS The next Christmas request is Mats/Marco :)


End file.
